Choices
by Shipperwolf
Summary: He was brought to this moment by choices he didn't even realize he's had. Itachi reflects. Songfic, Spoiler Warning


My first Naruto fic! Plz be gentle: I've not yet seen alot of Shippuden due to where I live, but I know enough (I think) to write this. I'm not usually one to write songfics, but I was listening to this and it just seemed to fit together in my head.

The band is In Flames. The song is The Chosen Pessimist. It's epic, I highly recommend it.

I disclaim Naruto completely, plz enjoy and offer feedback!

* * *

He had no choice, but to be born an Uchiha.

Born into a clan of elite shinobi, Itachi had no choice but to be one of the best.

And one of the best, he truly was.

_Tell me which side I'm on  
Approaching constant failure  
Tell me which side I'm on  
(Who is friend or foe?)  
Approaching constant failure_

Nothing stopped him, ever. He excelled in every aspect of his life: studies, training, missions…

He was the perfect student, the perfect warrior, the perfect son…

The perfect brother.

Until the day he learned of his clan's intentions to conspire against the Leaf.

Even then, in that moment, he knew he had no choice.

His side had been chosen for him.

_Between love and hate_  
_Which path to follow?_  
_How can I keep balance in this race?_  
_Come faith, I'm dying (slowly)_

He executed his mission perfectly. As always.

They all died.

Save one. Sasuke…

Itachi still felt he had no choice in the matter.

His brother would live for a reason…

_In many ways I'm the burden that divides us from the light_  
_In many ways you're the halo that keeps my spirit alive_

He had no choice but to make his brother hate him. After all, Sasuke deserved his vengeance. And he could not possibly take it without the proper strength.

In Sasuke's case, this strength HAD to come from hatred.

There was simply no other choice.

_Temptation_  
_Play the good or evil part_  
_With me, you evoke the dark_  
_Erase the free will and watch me heal_

He left his brother broken and alone, on his knees in a haze of confusion and anger.

He set out into his new life.

The life of a rogue shinobi…a criminal.

The Akatsuki organization was dangerous indeed, especially with the shadow of Madara Uchiha looming over their unsuspecting heads.

He would join them, and watch them.

They would expect him to kill on their behalf.

And he would, to keep up the act that had become his existence.

He had no other choice.

_Tell me which side I'm on_  
_Approaching constant failure_

_Between love and hate_  
_Which path to follow?_  
_How can I keep balance in this race?_  
_Come faith, I'm dying..._

Itachi knew he would die, the moment he took the lives of his clan-members. He would die by Susuke's hand….and no-one else's.

So when the painful fits began, and the small specks of blood appeared on his hand as he covered his coughing, he knew he had no choice but to self-medicate.

Hold out….until he could die properly.

_Amused by the trials and tribulations_  
_If I survive I fly from here_  
_But as the chosen pessimist_

_I carve my name in stone_  
_I carve my name in stone_

He'd bitten his lip when he'd learned of Orochimaru's interest in his brother.

He'd drawn blood from it when he realized Sasuke had gone to the serpentile shinobi for training and power.

Again, his decision had been made for him. Itachi could not afford to consider options in any situation, especially this one.

Orochimaru had to die.

Itachi would purge Sasuke of the snake's influence.

_Amused by the trials and tribulations_  
_If I survive I fly from here_

In his final moments he reached out.

His vision was nearly gone, yet he could see the terror in his little brother's widened eyes.

What was he doing again? That's right…

He was supposed to be "claiming" Sasuke's eyes for his own. Only one of them knew he had no true intention to do so.

And so he briefly looked down to see the blurry forms of his brother's shaking legs.

In his final moments he suddenly wanted to console Sasuke, the way he had so long ago.

But no…there was no time.

He felt his last breath upon him.

Surely with it…he could say something…

So he did. And with a tap to the head, he implanted his "parting gift" to his brother.

As he fell, the darkness finally accepting him, Itachi realized he could have chosen not to speak…

He also could have chosen not to fight Sasuke at all.

He could have chosen to tell his brother the truth.

He could have chosen not to join Akatsuki…

Or massacre his clan…

Or become a shinobi in the first place…

He did have a choice. And the ones he'd made had brought him to this moment…

His death, at his beloved brother's feet.

The last speck of light faded from his vision as he looked upward into Sasuke's face.

It was too late to regret.

He had made his final choice.

_How can I keep balance in this race?  
Come faith I'm dying..._

_

* * *

_

*Loved Itachi...will very much miss him.*


End file.
